Mass Effect 2
Mass Effect 2 Now for all those who played Mass Effect 1, this game is pretty much the same. Only with better graphics, new enemies and things. I played the first game and I thought it is extremely stupid, becasue I couldn't save the game. Now I don't remember very well how it was, but or I was just an idiot because I couldn't save the game, or the game was like that. Mass Effect 2 is a very beautiful game. It is an open world science-fiction game. At the first look at the gameplay, it looks like you can walk with your character in one mod and that the walking of your character is too fix. You can't feel free by running fast and things like this. This is probably the game's only flaw. The game is not hard, and not easy, it's medium. Frankly, there is not much to say about the game. I played it a long time ago, and I don't remember everything about it. This game is worth playing, even for those who are not science fiction fans like me. I mostly like medieval games. There are many easter eggs, secrets and tricky things in the game that makes it exciting. The game is pretty long, but not longer then for example Dragon Age: Origins. This game was made by EA and BioWare too. In this game you can have two companions by your side that help you in battles. Each companion has a personal quest that can be unlocked across the game like in Dragon Age: Origins. And as in the origins, there is approval and dissapproval but here is called Paragon and Renegade. Now I don't remember if you have the Paragon and the Renegade only for yourself or if you can have it at your companions too. The only thing I know is that Paragon and Renegade unlocks new possible conversations with NPCs and companions. In this game, you can even sacrifice companions for other ones, it is your choice. 'Gameplay:' Now as I said before, the gameplay of this game is too fix. With this I mean that when your character walk, It moves so simple, if I remember correctly, the only the character's legs move and he is holding his gun pointed at the things before your character. 'About the game:' If it is a science fiction game, it can't have only on race of population in the game. Yes, there are several races of aliens that are either peaceful or thirsty for war. You can even have alien companions but you surely knew that. You can even listen to or read texts about the alien races in the codes. You will inlock more codexes once you advance and explore in the game. If you are curious about this game and want to play it, you can get it from the EA site if you have an account, from Amazon.com and many other sites about what I do not know but you do, Digital Download it, or you can simply get it from game stores. I will not add nothing else about this game. If you play the game and are stuck at a mission for example, check out the Mass Effect Wiki. Until I add other pages about games I know and about hwat I will know, see ya! P.S. I know the photo is pretty big.